Late Nights and Being Messed Up
by Various Shades of Gray Rain
Summary: One Shot. Just a little Literati Fluff. Lot of romance with a dash of angst and of course tons of Jess and Rory Goodness!


AN: This was written very quickly after a very nice muse granted me a good idea so it probably has a lot of errors and stuff so sorry bout that. Disclaimer: Don't own The Characters but the plot of this story is mine all mine moohahaha!!! Though Milo wouldn't make a bad poster for my room *grins*  
  
Late nights and Being Messed Up  
  
So here they were. After what started as a literary debate was now a heated argument. Jess had her pinned up against her bookshelves and he was drifting closer by the second.  
  
But let us start at the beginning. Rory was at home reading in her room. Lorelei was a Sookie's tonight, helping her paint the house because Jackson had finally caved. Rory and Dean were still Rory and Dean, and as fate would have it, the Marylyn Monroe of Stars Hollow was still distracting Jess.  
  
So here was Rory, curled in her bed struggling through For Whom the Bell Tolls because Rory kept her promises. It was now when she heard a tapping on her window. Low and behold when she opened her curtains there stood Jess.  
  
"We have a door ya know."  
  
"Oh is that what it's called?"  
  
"What are you doing here, Jess?"  
  
"Well it's unusual to see only one light on in the Gilmore household. So I thought you might like a visitor."  
  
"Why the sudden need to be company?"  
  
Jess looked down at his feet. "I was alone, too."  
  
She stepped aside and helped him through the window. "I'm gonna have to introduce you to the door sometime."  
  
"Maybe but I think the window likes me better than the door would."  
  
Rory plopped back down on her bed and opened Old Ernie again.  
  
"Paying off old debts?" He asked.  
  
"Yep, and payback's a bitch."  
  
"You are so close-minded about Hemingway"  
  
And it began. Jess started lecturing about how great Hemingway is if Rory would just let it. Rory scoffed and argued about how he didn't appreciate Ayn Rand. And an all out literati battle was started which became more heated and less about literature by the second.  
  
Thus we come to the current situation.  
  
Jess was millimeters away and pressing closer.  
  
"Don't kiss me back", He whispered tickling her lips with his breath.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just don't"  
  
And with that he pressed his lips to her. He let out all of he's emotions. Everything built up inside of him since he was sent here: anger, sadness, pain, hope, fear, and anticipation. With all of this being put on her, Rory couldn't just stand by. She pressed her mouth back against his. But Jess broke away immediately. Rory just stood there looking at him completely confused.  
  
"What's wrong?" She demanded.  
  
"You weren't supposed to kiss me back." He almost yelled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you weren't supposed to want too."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You weren't supposed to kiss back and a was supposed to forget I ever had any feelings for you." Their voices were getting louder and more loaded with emotion and a little pain.  
  
"Why Jess? Why am I not supposed to like you, beside the obvious "you have a boyfriend" argument?"  
  
"I'm messed up. Ask my mother, ask your mother, ask anyone in this town, Ask Luke for cryin' out load!"  
  
"I don't want to ask my mother or your mother or Luke, who by the way only want to help you. I just want you!!!" She screamed and then all was silent. Rory's hand flew to her mouth realizing she had finally said what she had been wanting to say since New York and Sookie's wedding.  
  
Jess's eyes locked with hers. He couldn't talk. She didn't really say that, did she?  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just want you" Rory repeated softly. She did say it. In two seconds Jess had crossed the room and crashed his lips against hers. Rory cupped his face with her trembling hands as she opened her mouth under his letting him dive in with his tongue. They tumbled back onto her bed not breaking contact until air was severely needed. Gasping for air, she looked up at Jess who was now laying on his side next to her, also trying to gain control of his rapid breathing. Rory curled into him a buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms tighter around her as if she would disappear. He had a feeling he wouldn't be messed up much longer. 


End file.
